You are Me and I am You
by roku1397
Summary: This has taken place at the time when Goku left to train Uub. A vortex has opened in the atmosphere and created tremors all over ozu and the nearby villages. And then a blinding light engulfed the whole vicinity. After the light subsided, there is an unconscious man beside the lake who looks exactly like Goku. Is he a threat to humanity? Or he is not evil as we think he is?
1. Chapter 1

"You are Me and I am You"

This story is inspired by the fan made manga, of Gogeta Jr. and Salagir; Dragon Multiverse. They've done a great job with their online webcomic.

I do not own all the Dragon Ball series. My husband and I are just avid viewers of this captivating series.

Story line: This has taken place at the time when Goku left to train Uub. A vortex has opened in the atmosphere and created tremors all over Mt. Paozu and the nearby villages. And then a blinding light engulfed the whole vicinity. After the light subsided, there is a man who lays unconscious beside the lake who can be said as Goku's doppelganger. Will he endanger the lives of those who are important to Goku and earth? Or he is not evil as everyone think he is?

Chapter 1

Just Go Along With It

Gohan and Goten are having a friendly spar at the lake. When suddenly they felt strong tremors and a blinding light covered their surroundings. The two demisaiyans abruptly stopped their sparring and quickly went home to check on Chichi. When they got home; everything was a mess. The furniture are turned over plenty of plates and glasses are broken into pieces on the floor. But the young men breathe a sigh of relief when they went upstairs and found Chichi,safely tucked under the bed. Gohan said, "Hey mom the tremors have stopped you can come out now." Gohan and Goten heard a muffled voice under the bed. She called their names to affirm it is them."Gohan, Goten is that you? The two replied in unison, "Yes mom it's us. You are safe now." A panting Chichi crawled out under the bed. Now that she has regained her composure. The three of them quickly tidied up the house. Chichi gave her two sons the go signal to carry on with their sparring. The two blasted to the air to go back to the lake.

Now at the lake:

When the Son brothers went back to the lake they saw a man who looks exactly like their father lying unconscious beside the lake wearing a traditional Saiyan Armor. The two brothers gave each other confusing looks and decided to land beside the man. Gohan hesitatly bends down to wake their supposed father up. Patting the man's shoulder, Gohan softly said."Dad, daddy, please wake up." The man slowly moved. Gohan hastens to stand up, Goten and him took 2 steps backwards to the Goku double some space. When the man has completely awakened, he immediately stands up and glared at them. He harshly asked, "Where am I? Who are you? The Son brothers gave the man a puzzled look. Goten asked "Dad what's with you? You are here at Mount Paozu. You're home." The Goku doppelganger continued giving them a wary look and asking them questions. "Dad? Mount Paozu? What the hell are you talking about? Why did you call me dad? And why are you saying I am home? I don't remember having any mate and most of all brats!" His voice booming. Gohan strongly retaliated."Alright what is going on with you? Why are you acting this way?! And what's with the armor huh? Goten abruptly pulled Gohan to one side and said "Hey Gohan, perhaps dad is doing a role playing. Ya know he is acting out so that mom wouldn't be mad at him when he gets home. Just go along with it!" Gohan thought for a moment and asked "You really think so Goten? That what's going on here?" Goten nodded. "Let's play along to avoid trouble." Goten asked the Goku doppelganger, so how would you like us to call you? The man sternly replied. "Call me Kakarot". The demisaiyans looked at each other and shrugged answered in unison. "Alright Kakarot you can come home with us or stay out here in the forest. Our mom has prepared a delicious meal. The doppelganger didn't move and gave the two demisaiyans a sharp look. He then asked. "Are you two humans?" Gohan begins to get annoyed thinking that his father has gone too far with the role playing thing. He glared at the man and bites back."Alright Dad! This pretend thing has gone too far! What's with you? And why are you acting so weird you even changed the way you talk?! The man asked again with a sinister sound in his voice. "Just answer my question. Are you two humans?" Gohan and Goten let out a sigh of frustration and replied to their supposed father, just to avoid trouble. "We are half human and half saiyans. You mated my mom who is a human. Satisfied?! Now are you coming or not? Goten asked. The supposed Goku role player remained silent and flies behind them.

Now Outside the Son Household:

The delicious smelling aroma of Chichi's cooking filled the air. The two demisaiyans inhaled the inviting scent of their dinner and quickly landed in front of their house. They sensed the Ki of Kakarot and turned around. He landed not far behind them. The two young men entered the house but Kakarot stayed outside and observed his surroundings. He leaned on the wall of the Son house and peeked inside. He then starts thinking." _In this dimension I have a mate and 2 brats. I didn't wipe out the humans, but instead lived among them peacefully. If that's so? What's my purpose here?"_

Now Inside the Son Household:

Gohan and Goten approached Chichi and asked her to go upstairs to talk. Chichi though puzzled, obliged. When they are inside the masters bedroom, Gohan started to talk. "Mom dad is back, but he is acting so strange. He is giving me and Goten the typical saiyan treatment and acts as if he doesn't know us. Worse of all, he want's us to call him Kakarot." Goten buts in, "I told Gohan that daddy is just doing a role playing thing. I told him to let him be." Chichi stands up and put her hands on her waist and asked. "Why would your father pretend that he doesn't know you? It doesn't make any sense!" Goten defended "It does make sense mom. He pretends to be this cold hearted Saiyan Warrior so that you wouldn't get angry at him for not visiting us when he went to train Uub. Honestly you are scary when you're angry". Chichi shot Goten a hard look but then softens. And then she drums her fingers on her chin and softly remarked. "Hmmm my poor Goku has to go that I won't get angry at him. "Well let's just go along with it."

Mother and sons went down the stairs to have their dinner.

Chichi prepares the dinner while Gohan and Goten sets the table. When dinner is all set, the two demisaiyans sits down and started feasting. Chichi reprimanded them. "Hey leave some for your father." He will definitely eat when he comes back." Gohan gently replied. "Mom he came home with us. I think he is outside. Remember role playing." Chichi shrugged her shoulders and barked "Fine."

When she went out she saw Kakarot lying on his back on the grass, stargazing. Whe he heard footsteps, he quickly sat up, turned his head and sharply looked at Chichi. He stands up straight looking very smart and handsome. Chichi feels gigli but controlled herself. She said "Uhm Kakarot, why are you staying out here? Your dinner is ready." Kakarot sized up the beautiful woman standing across him. He said to himself _"The Kakarot of this world is married to a beautiful and loving mate. His life seems to be very happy."_ He replied in a modulated voice. "I am used to eating outdoors. I'll just go and hunt for food." Chichi is taken aback with her supposed Goku's reply; the man standing across her is not her Goku. Though they look the same but he is a complete stranger; but since her sons already gave her the heads up, she just went along with it. However deep inside Chichi's heart she could tell this man is not the man she married and loves. She gently answered "Kakarot I insist that you eat the dinner I prepared. You surely are going to like it. If you like, I'll just bring your food here." Kakarot just nodded and looked away.

After dinner, the Son family went up to their respective rooms. Kakarot insisted to sleep outside reasoning that there might be intruders. Gohan ang Goten helped him set up the tent. Inside and Gohan's and Goten's room the brothers talked. Gohan started the conversation."Goten, I have a bad feeling about this. Why does dad have to go that far in pretending like he is a cold hearted that mom wouldn't get mad at him?" Something is off here." Goten turned to Gohan and said. "You worry too much brother! Tomorrow you'll see dad is gonna get tired of his pretend game and will be back to his old self." Gohan is surprised how Goten is so cool with it. "You are really certain that dad is just pretending?" Goten cheerily said."Yeah! Now that he knows mom is not mad at him for taking too long before he visited us, tomorrow he's back to his old self." Gohan want's to argue but decided not to. Everybody sleeps soundly including Kakarot. He never found inner peace in his life, until he met his counterpart's family.

AN: I always read a story about Kakarot being evil and Goku being good. I even made a story on that angle. Now I'd like to depict Kakarot in a different way… I hope you will still find my story interesting because this is not the typical Dragon ball story with too much fighting scenes. Please do review…


	2. Chapter 2

"You are Me and I am You"

Chapter 2

We are One

The next day, Chichi woke up at exactly 7am. She went downstairs to prepare breakfast when she heard a crackling sound outside the house and the aroma of roasted wild boar fills her nosetrills. A moment later Gohan and Goten is awake and are standing beside then speaks "I told you, Dad is going to back to his old self again." Gohan shrugged and dryly replied."Well I hope so because Videl and Pan are coming over to spend time with us, before we go home." Chichi called her sons attention."Alright you too, today I am going to talk to your dad about this role playing thing. That he shouldn't do it again." The three of them went down and went out to see Kakarot has just finished roasting the wild boar. When he saw his counterpart's family, he thought to himself " _I'll just go along with them. I never felt this peace inside my whole life."_ Goten approached Kakarot and cheerily said. "Hey dad! My mouth is already mouthwatering; can we have some of that already? Surprisingly he smiled and replied though as not as cheerful as Goku."Come and help yourselves." All of them heartily ate their breakfast outside the house. When they cleaned up; Pan showed up and ran excitedly to her grandpa. The 4 year's old little girl cheerfully screamed the name of her so called grandpa. "Grandpa Gokuuu! You're baaack!" Kakarot looked at the little girl coming at him wide eyed. Before he could react, Pan has already jumped to him and her little arms are clinging around his neck. Chichi, Gohan and Goten are laughing until Kakarot shot them an angry look. All of them stopped laughing and kept quiet. He looked at Pan straight in her eyes and hissed."Get off me you brat!" With that Pan got down from Kakarot and ran to Gohan and cried.

Gohan brought his daughter inside. Goten followed suit. Chichi couldn't take it anymore and started yelling at Kakarot."What's wrong with you?! Why did you scare our grandaughter?! I have had enough of this role playing of yours Goku?! Kakarot gave Chichi a look of confusion and annoyance. "Who is this Goku? I am not Goku I am Kakarot! He then walked over to her until they are only few inches apart, and snarled at her."Don't yell at me woman! Or your gonna regret it!" Chichi is known to be the strongest woman in the world and very brave. She didn't care if Kakarot warned her; she carried on with her ranting. But when Kakarot is about to strike her, she stopped abruptly. Fear is written all over her face. She almost lost her voice when she asked "What are you going to hurt me?" Then she screamed You will never hurt me! tears streaming down her eyes as she ran inside the house and rushed upstairs and cried hard.

Kakarot flew away the Son house and went back to the lake where he was found.

Meanwhile at Chichi and Goku's bedroom, Chichi is lying on a fetal position and embracing Goku's pillow crying. She suddenly felt a presence in the bedroom beside her but refused to turn her head. She's too upset to even move. She felt two strong arms embraced her and softly asked her."Honey what's wrong?" Chichi replied sniffing. "I don't understand what's gotten into you Goku! Yesterday you came home acting so strangely, pretending to be a cold hearted saiyan who doesn't recognize your own family. You acted worse than Vegeta. And then a while ago you scare Pan and screamed at my face. You even attempted to strike me. I am so afraid of you ." Goku's eyes grew wide and alarmingly asked his wife. "What did you say?! Chi I just got back! In fact Uub is with me. He is outside the house." Chichi hastens to sit up and looked at her husband. "Huh? What do you mean that you just got back? It was you who came home with our sons last night. Though I gotta admit, you behaved differently and you were wearing a saiyan armor and you said, you want to be called Kakarot." Goku's eyes widened in shock and then looked at Chichi with frustration and said."Honey how could you not recognize the difference between me and that pretender!? You knew all this time that I preferred to be called Goku not Kakarot except for Vegeta. And you know, I would not hurt you." Chichi went to Goku and gave her husband a loving hug and said."I'm so sorry honey; I should've followed my gut feel." Goku embraced Chichi back and said."Honey I will get to the bottom of this. Where are Gohan and Goten?" As if on cue, Gohan carrying Pan entered the room together with Goten. When Pan saw Goku she buried her head on Gohan's chest. Goku approached Gohan and rubbed Pan's back and softly talked to her. "Panny, grandpa is sorry for being bad early today. Please forgive me?" Pan slowly turned her head and looked at Goku. She jumped to her grandpa clinging to him. Goku cheerily said "Whoa Panny! You've grown really strong huh!?" Pan excitedly replied."Yes grandpa I am excited to learn how to fly." Goku smiled brightly and said "Alright but grandpa has to take care of something important. You stay with Grandma Chichi for now okay?" He shot Gohan and Goten a sharp look and said." As for the two of you, come with me".

Outside the Son house, Goku is scolding his two sons like they are 10 year olds. "Gohan! Goten! How could you welcome an impostor in our house?! You could have gotten hurt or worse killed!" And Goten! Goku looking at his youngest son straight in the eyes. How could you use a poor excuse such as role playing? You know for a fact that I hate lying and deception! Goten answered defensively. "Dad I thought you pretended to be different so that mom wouldn't get mad at you. since it took you a while to visit us." Goku face palmed out of frustration and said to Goten. (Goku rarely gets angry to his sons but when he does, it means they've done something never saw Goku punish any of his sons. But in this story, he will.) "Goten you're grounded! No sparring with your brother and Trunks and no dating! You can only go out when I say so!" Gohan and Goten's mouth hanged open. They thought their dad will let this fiasco pass after scolding them. He then turned to Gohan and sternly asked."Gohan where did you meet this man who you thought is me?" Gohan respectfully answered. "Down at the lake dad where we always go fishing." Goku said."Okay let's go there." He lookd at Goten and said. "You stay with Uub. You can spar with him to test his strength." Gohan put his hand on Goku's shoulder and the two of them instant Transmission ed to the lake.

At the Lake of Mount Paozu:

At the lake of Mount Paozu, Kakarot is meditating. He then felt 2 Ki's approaching. He noticed the Ki that is similar to his though a little bit stronger. He opened his eyes and scanned the area and saw the young man who called him dad, and the other one looks exactly like him as if he is looking at his own reflection. He stood up as the two approached him. When Goku and Kakarot are now standing face to face, they sharply looked at each other. Kakarot is the first one to speak."So you are the Kakarot of this world. I come from a parallel world. I got sucked accidentally in a vortex and then I just found myself here. I met your mate and your two sons. They thought I am you. They were kind to me." Goku strongly replied."You said they were kind to you; and yet you screamed at my wife and attempted to hit her! You scared her and gave my granddaughter a fright!" Kakarot positioned himself into a fighting stance and said "Perhaps you want to settle this now." Goku went into a fighting stance as well. Gohan flew to Korin's tower to get some senzu beans. He knows that the fight is going to be nasty.

Now back to the lake:

Kakarot charged at Goku giving him a punch on the face. But it was easily blocked by Goku, Kakarot followed it up with a knee attack on Goku's side and he winced with the pain but then recovered. Goku smirked and said, " Don't get carried away" with that Goku flipped over and hit Kakarot's chin with his right foot. Kakarot skidded over and hit a boulder. Kakarot transformed into ssj 1 Goku followed suit. The two of them continued their fight to the air. Punch after punch, kick after kick. And then their hands clamped at each other both of them are trying to overcome each other. Then Goku like a flash of lightning disappeared and now he is behind Kakarot pinning his two arms tightly. Kakarot begins to wiggle trying hard to break free from Goku's hold. He then hits Goku with the back of his head. Goku loses his grip on Kakarot and then Kakarot spins and hit Goku with his elbow. However it was a failed attempt because Goku was able to block the attack with his hand. Again he told Kakarot with a smirk." Impressive for a pirated copy!" Then gave him a punch on the gut and followed it up with a strong karate chop. Surprisingly this made Kakarot quickly unconscious. A few hours later, when Kakarot regained his consciousness; he found himself inside the tent with cooked meals and fruits. He peeked outside and realized that he is at the Son house premises again. He ate his food heartily and then he went out the tent and saw Goku taking a warm bath in the barrel, while Chichi is fanning the flames of the firewood under it. Kakarot just observed them and saw them shared a tender kiss. He then went back inside the tent to sleep.

Kakarot's last day:

Chichi woke up and hurriedly prepared breakfast for her family, their house guest Uub and the other Kakarot. Chichi has set up the breakfast table outside with Uub's help. When everything is all set it's like Chichi pressed a switch. Goku and Goten went down the stairs and then Gohan together with Pan and Videl arrived. When all of them were seated. Goku looks around and wondered;"where is my alterego?" The same voice answered "I am right here." He slowly flew down from the roof to join them. Everybody was satisfied and happy with the breakfast Chichi prepared. When they're done cleaning, Goku and Kakarot were the only one's left outside. The two identicals blasted to the air and fly side by side. There they talked. Kakarot said "Goku thank you. You have showed me the value of life. When I get back to my own world, I am going to rectify my undoing. I will no longer slaughter the remaining inhabitants of planet earth and other planets in my universe. Just like you, I am going to raise powerful warriors to protect their planets and I like to raise my own family." Goku cheerfully said "That's great to know Kakarot! Afterall you are me and I am you. We are one. Even though we come from different universes, the same blood flows through our veins. We are the same person. "And then Goku did his signature Son grin and asked."Uuh what does rectify mean?" Kakarot shot him a questioning look yet replied. "Goku rectify means, to make things right what I have done wrong." Goku let out a cheerful laugh and said."Oh okay! Well you could have just said the word correct instead of rectify. It is easier to understand." Kakarot rolled his eyes and retorted."Goku you are such a piece of work".

The two identical saiyans carried on with their bantering until they reach horizon…

The End

AN: So there you guys! I hope you enjoyed this two chapter story and the different depiction of Kakarot… A good review is much appreciated…


End file.
